La gravedad de las consecuencias
by Didboroth
Summary: Un error fatal cometido por los X-Laws hará que Lyserg enfrente las consecuencias más brutales. ADV: yaoi HaoxLyserg. rape
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! aquí estamos después de mucho tiempo de no publicar. De antemano, muchas gracias a la gente que seguirá esta historia y dejara reviews, ya que debo admitir que si no hubiera sido por ellos no hubiera mejorado tanto.

Este fic esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas inconformes con el final de Knife Edge y su falta de violencia. En especial, esta dedicado a Hoshi- Wolfgang-Hime. Espero que me leas n.n.

Sin más, bienvenidos a una nueva aventura de nuestra pareja favorita (bueno, al menos la mía) Hao y Lyserg!

**CAPITULO 1: Primeras consecuencias**

Los gritos desgarradores se escuchaban a pesar de cualquier esfuerzo que se hiciera; también era inevitable no sentir el sufrimiento ajeno en conjunto con algo de culpabilidad. Los aliados de Hao reían nerviosamente tratando de aparentar que a ellos nos les afectaba de la misma manera como afectaba a los X-laws, a los cuales estaban sujetando con fuerza.

Dentro de la habitación, Hao terminaba de asentar el último golpe para por fin, dejar sin ninguna defensa a Lyserg. El inglés lo miró desde su posición arrodillada en el suelo; un dejo de sangre corría por su boca y su cuerpo estaba dotado de nuevos moretones, salpicaduras de sangre y de una docilidad irreconocible. El shaman de fuego tomó con brusquedad del cuello posterior de su camisa y jaló de él atrayéndolo con mucho esfuerzo. Lo miró a los ojos y por fin vio agotado el fuego de los ojos de Lyserg.

-Eres un idiota, rebajarte así por una perra.- escupió en su cara.- Da igual, ambos deben ser igual de estrechos.

El inglés no alcanzó a comprender que significaba aquello último. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que le hiciera eso a la doncella? Antes prefería todo eso… ¿o no? Hao le proporcionó otro lastimoso rodillazo al vientre, para después arrojarlo bruscamente en la pequeña cama de metal. Sus incesantes manos rasgaron su uniforme de los soldados X desde atrás, un gemidito de dolor salió de la boca de Lyserg y Hao le recompensó con una intensa mordida en la espalda blanca. Sin pudor que lo detuviera, el shaman tomó los pantalones cortos y los bajó.

Ahora, temblando de miedo y frió, se encontraba un Lyserg boca abajo y semidesnudo repleto de diversas heridas. La tortura de Hao fue más allá de lo esperado y posando su cuerpo sobre el otro, comenzó a acariciar tiernamente la ropa interior del inglés. Esto solo logró asustar más al otro que empezó a respirar trabajosamente. El castaño rió maliciosamente.

-¿Prefieres que te traten mal, no es así? Bien, cumplamos tu deseo. – le volteó bruscamente y de inmediato tomó su boca, procurándole una serie de besos y mordidas ilimitadas y mal recibidas. La manó de Hao subió desde el pecho contrarió hasta el cuello, donde empujó su cabeza hacia atrás. Al separarse, Lyserg tomó aire trabajosamente.- ¿primer beso, princesa?- preguntó con cruel cinismo.

-Po… por favor…- alcanzó a exhalar.

La mano de Hao dejó de sujetarlo y respiró hondamente. No se detuvo, sus manos sedientas buscaron entre los moretones y heridas, llegando a los pezones no tuvo piedad y sus dientes comenzaron la labor. Esta vez Lyserg no pudo callarse y comenzó a suplicar que parase, recibiendo como única respuesta que el otro levantara la mano hasta su boca para hacerla callar.

Una vez terminado ahí, la boca de Hao descendió hasta abajo del ombligo, encontrándose con una prenda indeseable.

-Creo que esto nos estorba…

-No, por favor…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Estas cambiando de parecer? ¿Prefieres que le haga todo esto a tu amada Doncella? – Lyserg detuvo su suplica evitando que el castigo terminara, pero el llanto se intensifico a modo de resignación.- Quien calla otorga, Lyserg Diethel.

El shaman de fuego se dirigió a la oreja del otro, mordiéndola, lamiéndola sin compasión. Al mismo tiempo las manos de Hao se introdujeron dentro los bóxers de Lyserg encontrando su miembro, al cual apretó con fuerza y comenzó a agitar de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. El peliverde dejo escapar un gemido extraño sin saber si era de placer, de dolor o de vergüenza. El castaño rió: lo que seguiría sería absolutamente excitante.

* * *

pronto vendra la continuación! Entre más reviews menor sera la espera n.-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que dedicaron una parte de su tiempo a leer mi fic; también muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado n.n

**CAPITULO 2: La causa**

-Equipo uno…- el radio de Marco contestó "listo".- equipo dos…- "listo".

-Marco-san, ¿es realmente necesario esto?- El aludido volteo a ver a Lyserg quien no aparto la vista del blanco mientras apuntaba con su arma.

-Por desgracia, Lyserg, ya no nos quedan muchas opciones para eliminar a Hao, quien representa la maldad en todo su esplendor.

-Pero, ¿atacar por la espalda?

Marco se aclaro la garganta.

-En realidad es de frente, si lo ves desde esta perspectiva: estamos delante de su guarida apuntando; si es tan increíble como dice serlo ya debió habernos notado. Además, una vez que descarguemos el enorme poder de nuestras armas ya no habrá de que preocuparnos, arrasaremos con todo.

Una voz en la radio aviso que Hao había entrado en la guarida. Marco volvió a los arbustos donde estaba escondida su arma. Esperó, viendo a través de la mirilla el momento en que el shaman de fuego pasara por una ventana… entonces ese sería su fin. Por su parte, Lyserg también apuntaba, esperando que el plan diera resultado (aunque dudándolo bastante).

El momento perfecto se presento, Hao paso por la ventana y de espaldas, comenzó lo que parecía una charla con el equipo de la flor.

-Todos disparen a la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… ¡tres!- Una increíble explosión se detono en el momento. El impacto no sólo voló todo el edificio, sino también hizo retroceder a Lyserg un par de metros. El chico comparo la sensación a ser arrastrado por el mar: por un momento no se está muy seguro de que pasa y tratas de controlar tus movimientos sin conseguirlo mientras das vueltas. Desafortunadamente, en la explosión no hay al final una playa que te detenga, tan sólo existió el suelo duro del que a duras penas se pudo sujetar. El zumbido en sus oídos apenas dejaba escuchar todo el ruido de su alrededor, miro su entorno y todo parecía un caos. Por un momento le pareció ver a lo lejos a los secuaces de Hao atacando a su equipo.

Demasiado aturdido para saber si era real lo que veía o no, se levanto ayudándose de un tronco para averiguarlo. Sus pasos al principio eran torpes, mas una vez que comenzó su recorrido pudo reponerse. Corrió, sin saber muy bien porque, hasta el barco (guarida de los X-Laws) quizá guiado por sus instintos de detective. Al llegar, lo que se encontró no fue nada agradable.

Hao estaba ahí con todos sus secuaces y se veía claramente disgustado. Los soldados X estaban derrotados; algunos arrodillados, algunos en el suelo: su cara reflejaba la desesperación de haber perdido y de ahora estar bajo el dominio del enemigo. Lyserg no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar sobre que hacer antes de sentir como era levantado por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Sólo faltaba este, amo Hao.- Peyote lo había levantado y ahora lo arrojaba a donde estaban los demás.

-Que diminutos son.- parecía haber fuego en su mirada, no parecía la misma persona calmada que siempre había aparentado ser. Lyserg comenzó a recordar al sujeto que encontró el día de su cumpleaños al llegar a casa.- ¡Doncella de hierro!- grito hacia el barco. - ¡Sal o quemare vivos a todos tus secuaces! - miró directamente a Marco.- uno a la vez.

Lentamente descendió la Iron Maiden y con ella, Jeanne. Se abrió la gran fortaleza para dejarla salir y comenzó su posesión de almas.

-Así que no dejaras que eso pase, eh.

-Hao Asakura, sobreviviste a la explosión, pero de esto no te escaparas.

-Como quieras, doncella…

Una feroz batalla comenzó entre los dos shamanes más poderosos del torneo. Por un lado, la doncella de hierro atacaba con todos los instrumentos de tortura que tenía, sin lograr ningún efecto en Hao quien fácilmente los esquivaba, quemaba, bloqueaba y destrozaba. Al final Jeanne se quedo sin más trucos, el shaman de fuego lanzo un ataque definitivo.

La doncella de hierro quedó destrozada, en el suelo y con quemaduras múltiples.

-¡Doncella!- gritó Marco queriendo acercársele, Luchist lo atacó de inmediato imposibilitando el contacto.

-Esto pasa cuando juegas con fuego.- dijo el ex sacerdote al momento en que Hao se le acercaba a la chica.

La tomó por el cabello y la levantó para mirarla a los ojos. La doncella de hierro por fin se mostraba cómo lo que era, una pequeña niña indefensa; lloraba y gemía sin poder contenerse.

-Mereces la muerte y más que eso… tu alma ardera sin descanso por la eternidad.

Hao la observo con detenimiento, la doncella no podía siquiera dirigirle la mirada mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Algo dentro de Hao se movió, él mismo no podía reconocer de que se trataba (otro le hubiera llamado compasión) pero por alguna razón no quiso matarla en ese momento. La dejo caer de nuevo al suelo mientras daba un bufido, molesto.

-De acuerdo, doncella.- dijo irónicamente. –si tanto miedo tienes de morir reduciremos tu castigo un poco.

-¡Hao, déjala en paz! - gritó Marco desde abajo del pie de Luchist.

-Marco, parece que este muy interesado en lo que le pase.- miró a la criatura en el suelo. – Dime entonces, ¿Qué es lo que le da sentido a que una niña de 11 años dirija todo un equipo de shamanes?- Luchist dejó levantarse un poco a Marco y éste y Hao se miraron.- ¿Es sólo el poder espiritual lo que buscaste? Sabes que no. La elegiste por lo que representa.- Hao se inclinó y tomó su pelo llevándoselo a la nariz.- Una virgen.

-¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo!- esta vez fue necesario sujetar al de los anteojos ya que iba dispuesto a un ataque hacia Hao. El shaman de fuego rió con maldad.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que es el castigo perfecto?- Todos los seguidores de Hao comenzaron a reír despiadadamente.

Todos los x-laws trataron de liberase de sus opresores, pero estos simplemente no los dejaban escapar. Jeanne, que no se había movido ni un centímetro del suelo, se levanto impulsada por el miedo: ahora la muerte no parecía tan mala idea. No pudo avanzar mucho porque Bill Billy la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca, después le dio la vuelta poniéndola en frente de Hao. El castaño rió malévolamente y contorneó el rostro de Jeanne mientras miraba directamente a Marco.

-¡Déjala, por favor! – El adulto parecía estar a punto de llorar.- ¡te lo imploro, toma a quien quieras pero no a nuestra amada doncella!

-¿Qué dices Marco?- Hao siguió riendo de ver su cara.- ¿Tienes otra virgen que ofrecerme?

-¡Yo lo hare!- todos callaron (incluyendo a Hao) para voltear a ver a quien había dicho esas palabras. Lyserg Diethel, quien era sujetado por Peyote, miraba con determinación y odio al shaman de fuego.

Hao se acercó al chico. Lo recordaba, era el niño que tanto odio le tenía por la muerte de sus padres, Lyserg Diethel.

-Suéltalo, Peyote.- ordenó. El chico no se movió de su lugar, ni dejo de mirar al castaño. ¿Por qué no le tenía miedo, por qué tenía ese fuego en su mirada? Sintió deseos de verlo apagado, de someterlo por completo.- Así que estas dispuesto a ocupar el lugar de tu líder.

-Tomare el castigo que dices si nadie más sale herido. – en definitiva le molestaba esa mirada, como si nada pudiera dañarlo. Todo quedo en silencio un momento.

-De acuerdo, pero si desistes en cualquier momento, volveré por ella.- señalo a Jeanne con la cabeza.- ¿Entiendes?

Lyserg asistió. El shaman de fuego lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad y dio una vuelta.

-Ya que no tenemos guarida, utilizaremos la de ustedes un rato. ¡Vamos todos al barco, asegúrense de que nadie escape!- volteó a ver al inglés.- Estoy seguro de que no querrán perderse esto.

Los X- laws fueron guiados (léase obligados a subir) al barco. Hao, irónicamente, indicó con las manos el camino a Lyserg y lo siguió muy de cerca. Llegaron al pasillo principal donde estaban las puertas que conducían a las diferentes habitaciones.

-¿Cuál nos recomiendas, Marco? – Hao rió por debajo mientras el hombre moría de rabia.- Enséñame tu cuarto Lyserg Diethel. – El chico avanzó hacia una de las puertas.- Todos quédense cerca, escuchen cuando caiga. – Nadie pudo saber con exactitud a que se refería el shaman de fuego.

Hao se introdujo en el camarote de Lyserg. Era un pequeño cuarto con un buro repleto de libros y una pequeña ventana. Había una cama de metal con un colchón mullido.

-Entonces.- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Comencemos.

Y dándole un fuerte golpe a la cara, todo comenzó.

* * *

¿Comentarios? los espero!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos lectores! Les dejo una probadita de lo que sigue en el fic. Muchas gracias por la pacientes. Disfrútenla!

**CAPITULO 3**

El shaman de fuego se dirigió a la oreja del otro, mordiéndola, lamiéndola sin compasión. Al mismo tiempo las manos de Hao se introdujeron dentro los bóxers de Lyserg encontrando su miembro, al cual apretó con fuerza y comenzó a agitar de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. El peliverde dejo escapar un gemido extraño sin saber si era de placer, de dolor o de vergüenza. El castaño rió: lo que seguiría sería absolutamente excitante.

Su boca se movió de su oreja a su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente, luego con fuerza. Succionaba a voluntad mientras movía un poco más lento su mano en el sexo de Lyserg; éste comenzó a cerrar los ojos sin saber muy bien que era lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, inesperadamente Hao mordió uno de sus hombros.

-Suficiente.- El shaman de fuego se sentó a horcadas de él y se quitó la capa que tenía encima, a continuación se desabrocho el pantalón. Lyserg vio con terror cómo Hao sacaba su miembro ya crecido.

El castaño se aproximo hasta dejar sus rodillas sobre los hombros de Lyserg, acercando significativamente su sexo a la cara del otro. Hao se inclinó un poco para introducir su pulgar a la boca del inglés; lo pasó posesivamente entre los dientes, levantando su mentón.

-Abre bien la boca.- Lyserg apretó los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca un poco, el shaman de fuego lo obligó a hacerlo más.- Si me muerdes lo lamentaras.

Hao introdujo su miembro a la boca del inglés, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás sujetándole el cabello con fuerza. Lyserg contuvo al intruso sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Sin embargo, el castaño le comenzó a mover su cabeza a un ritmo agresivo. En cierto momento Hao fue más adentro de su garganta y el chico comenzó a toser, lo que le provocó una risa placentera al causante. Al soltarlo del cabello bruscamente, Lyserg siguió tosiendo.

-¿Muy grande para ti, princesa?- Hao rio un poco más mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la cama.- sigue haciéndolo aquí. – Lyserg se levando poco a poco debido al dolor de sus extremidades. Se coloco a gatas viendo el miembro del otro con cierta repulsión.- Creo que te ordene algo.- mencionó el shaman de fuego al mismo tiempo que aplastaba su nuca llevándola al destino.

-¿Co-como?

-Comienza con tu lengua en la punta.- Lyserg saco su lengua y la paso suavemente por la uretra, rozándola.- Lindo, princesa, pero no sirve.- bajo su cara para aumentar el contacto con la lengua.

Comenzó la degustación de pene para el inglés quien lamia con repulsión el líquido salado que salía poco a poco. Hao inclinó un poco más su cabeza para que aumentara el área de contacto. Ahora Lyserg tenía la mitad del miembro en su boca, dándole lengüetazos.

-Cométela.- El inglés metió todo la extremidad hasta la garganta mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Se mantuvo ahí un poco, trabajando poco a poco con la lengua.

De pronto, Lyserg sintió un fuerte tirón de cabellos. Hao había interrumpido la acción bruscamente arrancándole la cabeza de su pene. Su mano se dirigió al cuello del otro, sofocándolo momentáneamente. Lo movió con facilidad de posición, volviendo colocarlo boca arriba. El inglés sintió como era aplastado en el colchón y su aliento paralizado. El shaman de fuego sonrió con satisfacción al observar su mirada llena de miedo.

Hao lo soltó y el inglés se movió a un lado para tomar aire. Hao lo miro desde arriba, arrodillado en la cama.

-Disfrutare esto lo más que se pueda.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews! n.n seria muy feliz si enviaran más xD


End file.
